


No Complaints

by yomimashou



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Sexy Zone
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 08:46:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7526161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yomimashou/pseuds/yomimashou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>I'll give you what I want, when I want.</i> Warning for porn with a D/S dynamic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Complaints

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't expecting to write Sexy Zone again any time soon, but seeing their concert and their appearance on VS Arashi reminded me of my love for this pairing, and... somehow this happened. As a side note, this takes place in the same A/B/O universe as [grayscale](http://archiveofourown.org/users/grayscale)'s Hikaru/Inoo fic [here](http://faded-lace.livejournal.com/561188.html), even though the characters and events don't overlap.

If anyone else interrupts them, he’s going to literally bite their head off, Shori thinks as he watches Marius leave the dressing room, keeping his eyes on the door just long enough to make sure it's closed again before turning back to look down at Kento, who's held in place on his knees by Shori's hand in his hair. Kento hadn't stopped whining all day about how horny he was, but Shori hadn't given in, because work came first, of course... and it was more fun to make Kento wait, anyway. But even if Shori couldn't smell that Kento was in heat because of his scent-masking pills, he could imagine it quite well, and as the day wore on he couldn't remain unaffected by Kento's complaints. He'd pushed Kento away when he got too close and shushed him when they had to focus on work, but after a while, Kento's moans and whines of distress at being scolded just started to make Shori more impatient.

So now that they're finally done with rehearsal, Shori isn't going to be stopped, decency be damned if anyone else dares to walk in on them. He tightens his hand in Kento's hair, pleased with the way Kento's breath catches in response. "I'll give you what I want, when I want," he says, opening his pants with his free hand and watching the way Kento stares at his cock before pulling Kento closer. "Maybe I'll knot you later if you're good... but I bet you want this, too." 

Kento lets out something between a moan and a whimper as he takes Shori's cock into his mouth, and it's just what Shori wants. "Yeah, you fucking like that, don't you?" Shori says, barely giving Kento time to adjust before starting to fuck his mouth, reveling in the power rush of Kento submitting to him.

"How close are you already?" Shori asks, fucking Kento's mouth harder to hear more of his strangled moans. "I haven't even touched you and I bet you're ready to come... I should punish you for being too easy," he adds, knowing the threat will only turn Kento on more. But in truth, Shori has no complaints about this round going quickly, after waiting so long. "Maybe I'll go easy on you, this once... Do you want to come?"

Kento's eyes widen, and he moans around Shori's cock. "Is that a yes?" Shori asks, knowing that Kento can't answer as he moves his hips faster. "Touch yourself, then," he orders, and Kento obeys, fumbling to start moving his hand to match Shori's rhythm. Kento's mouth is hot around him, and Shori knows the moment can't last much longer, but he wants to stay in control. "You're mine," he says, looking down into Kento's eyes. "Let me see you come." 

And Kento obeys that within moments, too, coming all over his hand with a muffled groan. The way Kento responds to his words so immediately sends Shori over the edge as well, and he holds on to Kento's hair as he fills Kento's mouth with cum before pulling back to trail some on his face. It's going to be a long three days of Kento being in heat, but right now, as he drops down to the floor next to Kento, Shori really can't complain.


End file.
